Alls Fair In Love and War
by SuperGeorgia
Summary: The Ghost Zone and the Earth go into war with each other; it's up to a Halfa, his friends, and his evil alternate future self to bring peace between the waring world. Who will they meet on their twisted adventure, what obstacles will they face, what unlikely person will Cupid's arrow strike? DxS DxOC (Dan x OC) Warning: Title may change! Currently rewriting chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everybody! How's everybody doin'... good!**

**Um, so, this is a new story (obviously) that has been bugging me for a while now. The reason I didn't uploaded it earlier was 'cause I've been busy and just recently my grandmother got put in the hospital so I've been trying to help my mom out as much as possible and haven't exactly gotten much time to write.**

**I'm sorry if I don't get this up by the 6th (That's my B. day! 14 baby!) I'm trying I really am! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters... I'm just puppet master! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**X**

"How could you let him run free!?" Came voice, deep from within the Ghost Zone, in a clock themed tower.

"I made no mistakes. Everything is as it should be." Came another voice, much calmer than the previous.

"You're wrong Clockwork, he's dangerous, that was one of the many reasons he should be locked away!" Yelled a third voice, even angrier than the first.

"I am never wrong. I know what is to go down and he is an important part of it. You two are Observers, observe. You will all see in the end." Clockwork stated calmly, changing into his child form.

"But-"

"No 'buts', everything is on course. Danny and Dan Phantom are key to the fate of both worlds. They are our last hope; they are our saviors."

**X**

"God, I thought that torture would never end!"

"Tucker, it wasn't that bad, it was just a math test." Replied an annoyed Goth girl.

"Easy for you to say Sam, you actually studied." Said Danny, putting his head in his hands, "I'm pretty sure I failed with a capital 'F'; which is exactly what I'll be getting on that stupid test!"

"Oh come on Danny, you couldn't have done that bad." Said Sam, pushing her mid back length hair over her shoulder while sitting down at the lunch table.

"Yeah Dan, you couldn't have done _that_ bad." Tucker said jokingly, pushing his shirt sleeves up above his elbows and digging into his meat filled tray like it's his last meal.

"_Don't call me than, _and yeah, I could've done that bad." Danny replied, taking his head out of his hands.

"How about this Danny, from now on I'll help you study. And Tucker," at the mention of his name the self proclaimed techno geek looked up from his mountain of whatever poor animal/ animals on his plate. "if you don't slow down you're going to choke, and we," she gestured to herself and Danny, "are not going to put 'Choked to death on dead animal at age seventeen' on your tombstone!" She cried, exasperated.

"Okay, okay Sam, I get it, you're not my mom, and it's called _'meat'_ you should try it sometime." Said Goth just rolled her eyes, ignoring his last comment.

Obviously our favorite ghost hunting trio hadn't changed much since their freshman year of high school, well, personality wise they hadn't changed, physically though, that's a different story. For instance, both Danny and Tucker had grown into fine young men, both very musculature, but not overly so, and extremely tall. With Danny hitting 6'5" and Tucker just hitting an astounding 6'7", both towering over Sam at 5'4". But height and build weren't the only things that changed for the two males, all the female action, or lack there of, had all but doubled. That included a certain latina.

But Danny and Tucker weren't the only ones drawing in attention from the opposite sex, in fact our very own Samantha (Sam) Manson had become quite popular with the male population of Chasper High. Not that she enjoyed the attention, on the contrary, she despised it. Of course it isn't that big of a surprise, considering Danny and Tucker weren't the only ones to fill out over their years of ghost busting, Sam had grown into such a beautiful young woman, with all the right curves in all the right places. She could make any guy fall for her, including one seventeen year old human-ghost hybrid.

Luckily though they were all still the beast of friends.

"Danny, did you get any sleep last night?" Asked Sam, noticing said halfa practically passing out in his food.

"Yeah, you look like shit!" Tucker added.

"Thank you, Tucker, for that insightful comment." Danny said sarcastically, "But no, I've gotten zero sleep in the last twenty four hours. For some reason no matter how many times I beat a ghost they come right back out of the Ghost Zone. I've even seen some ghosts I've never seen before in my life. I don't know why the ghost activity has increased so much in the past few weeks. It almost seems like they're _trying_ to stay out of the Ghost Zone." Not two seconds after speaking that last sentence did a blue mist escape from his lips. "Not again." The halfa groaned, "Cover me?"

"Sure thing," Sam assured him, nodding her head, "go get 'em ghost boy."

Danny chuckled, diving under the table to transform into his alter ego Danny Phantom. Once successfully transformed he phased out from under the table to go seach for the ghost who interrupted his lunch, _and_ the only relaxation he had had all day. _"I can't ever catch a break can I?"_ Danny's silent question was answered by a loud feminine scream, followed by evil laughter. _"Why does that laughter sound so familiar."_ Danny thought, flying faster towards the sound of the laughter. Rounding the corner of the next building he came upon a scene obviously destroyed by a ghost. Every Christmas decoration as far as the eye can see was ether burnt, on fire, or ripped to shreds. Every wreath that once hung merrily on every lamp post was now no more. The faux snowflakes that sat atop each and every stop light was engulfed in flames. All and all it looked like Mr. Grinch had come to town early.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here..." Said a voice from behind Danny. Just as he was about to turn around he was shot in the back. As Danny was falling from the sky the last thing he heard before he met the ground was an oddly familiar female voice scream out his name and that evil laughter he was beginning hate with a passion.

**X**

**Soooo, how'd I do? Good, bad, needs improvement? What? I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as possible, but that may not be as quick as I would like but I'll try, I promise. (And I'm sorry if this is ending is too much like the ending of chapter one from "Where Did Danny Go" I ran out of ideas, hopefully it's different enough to pass.) R&R, fav and follow, please, pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, look, look! Chapter two! But first I must reply to all my guest reviewers.**

**AJ:** Really?! Thank you sooooo much!

**And special thanks to Nightshade1712 and sammansonreplica for favourite/ following this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other characters and... yada yada yada!**

**X**

"I have a really weird feeling about letting him go alone." Sam stated, nervously.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" Tucker asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, finally done scarfing down his meal.

"Because if I did say something he would have brushed me off saying he didn't need help, that he could handle it on his own." She replied, "Sometimes that ego of his is really irritating." Sam added as an after thought.

"Awww, is wittle Sammy scared?" Tucker mocked, just in time to get his shin kicked under the table. "Oww, Sam, did you really have to do that!?"

"Yes, yes I did have to do that. Now, I'm really, truly worried, maybe we should follow him, just in case. Plus he hasn't gotten a good night sleep in awhile, even if it's just Skulker he may need a little help."

Finally Tucker gave in, "Fine, we'll follow him just in case he does need help." Once Sam heard that she jumped up, bringing Tucker with her, and took off running in the direction Danny flew.

"Come on Tucker, hurry up!" Sam yelled over her shoulder, running towards the sound of chaos.

"Well, I could _'hurry up'_ if you _SLOW DOWN!_" Screamed Tucker, stumbling over his own two feet.

Sam just ignored him and turned the corner where she barely had time to survey the destroyed Christmas decorations before she caught site of Danny, plummeting to the ground, and behind him with his arm outstretched, laughing, and the remnants of an ecto blast on his hand, was Dan Phantom.

When Sam realised that Danny had yet to fly back up, like he usually did, and was just getting closer and closer to the ground she did the only thing she could think to do, "DANNY!" She screamed, running farther into the street just as he hit the ground.

"Awww, look who came to help. Now I can get rid of all of you once and for all." Dan laughed, "One down, two more to go." With that said Dan raised his arm and charged an ecto blast, just as he was about to fire at the Goth and techno geek he was thrown off balance by a blast instead.

"I don't think so!" Yelled a very beat up Danny.

"You! I thought I got rid of you!" Dan shouted once he righted himself.

"Well think again, it takes a lot more than that get rid of me!" Danny said back, referring to his fall.

"Haha, we'll see about that!" After Dan said that he fired an ice beam at Danny, freezing his foot, throwing him off balance just a bit.

Once he had gotten the ice off his foot Danny fired his own ecto blast at Dan.

And that is how it went, for the longest time it was the two Phantom's retaliating each others blows.

Sam and Tucker were watching the whole thing, well, it was more or less just the techno geek that stood watching while the Goth ransacked his and her backpacks, searching for the Fenton Thermos. "Come on, come in it's got to be here somewhere." She murmured, continuing her search.

"Haven't you found it yet Sam?" Tucker whined, dodging a dodged blast from the battle before them,

"Not yet, it's got to be in here some- YES, found it!" She exclaimed, raising said devise above her head for emphasis.

"Finally, I think Dan is getting weak enough to suck him in real quick."

"Only one problem, I can't get a good shot, I'd get Danny in the thermos before I even get close to getting Dan." Sam huffed, trying to get a clear view of the ghost.

By this time the halfa and ghost's fight was winding to a close; both becoming extremely tired and weak from the non stop battle.

_"How did he get out of the thermos, Clockwork was supposed to make sure he stayed put!" _Danny thought, frantically dodging a blast. That thought seemed to be running through his head though the entire fight.

"Give up yet?" Dan asked weakly.

"Not even close." Danny half lied, he didn't want to give up, that would mean that Dan won, and Danny could never let that happen; he would become full ghost before he let that happen. But he was so, so tired, he wanted to rest but Danny knew he couldn't do that, Danny knew he _had_ to beat him.

That thought seem to give him the strength and willpower to throw one last powerful ecto blast at the evil ghost, knocking him out of the sky.

Finally, Danny had the opportunity to trap Dan, "Sam!" He yelled over his shoulder, "Thermos!" Danny turned around and stuck his hands out just in time to catch said ghost hunting equipment. Once securely in hand he turned back around to face the monster, who was trying -and failing- to get up of of the rubble of a near by cart.

"How did you get out of the Fenton thermos?" Danny asked forcibly, preparing the thermos in his hand.

"You would have to ask Clockwork himself, he let me out. I couldn't fathom why." Dan spat, trying once more to get up, with no such luck.

Danny just huffed and pointed the thermos at him and pressed the button, successfully trapping him inside. Once done he slowly descended from the sky, landing in front of his friends.

"So what now?" Asked Tucker, having heard the exchange between the two.

"Isn't it obvious, we go see Clockwork." Answered Sam, having too heard the exchange.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll be able to leave this," Danny held up the occupied thermos, "with him."

With that the halfa grabbed his friends by the arms and flew off, headed towards Fenton Works to go see Clockwork and figure out what the hell was going on.

**X**

**Done! I hope you all liked it. Now I shall take a break maybe start on the cover image, I don't know. But this is my poor excuse for a cliffhanger. In a way his a birthday present for me to ya'll, sorry no gift receipt. (Kidding!)**

**Review, fav and/or follow, please? (I'm not needy I'm just polite... okay, maybe I'm a little needy!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, well, well, this is actually my most successful story so far, only two (well now three) chapters and almost 100 views (I don't know the exact number, I haven't checked in awhile)! Finally I've come up with a plot that pleases most people. (Man people are picky!) I'm just glad I've got a more successful story than "Come and Find Me", apparently people like poorly written lovers' spats.**

**Alright it's been pretty calm in my life for once so I've had some time to write, but sadly when I'm on a roll like this, updating my story/stories at a fairly fast rate, I get serious writers block. I actually got the story idea from a song, so as long as I listen to the song (Cease Fire, by: Christina Agulera) often I'll hopefully be able to get though the story easy peasy! (Yeah right! *rolls eyes*)**

**Thank yous... (To Guests)**

**Grimmink:** Thank you! I had a super , well if you count out the huge ice storm that closed all the schools and offices. But my dad was home all day so that's a plus! But I hope you liked the present I gave you guys!

**And Thanks to Gur40goku for following this story.**

**I also want to apologize for the shortness of the previous chapters and probably even this one, I at least make sure they're 3 or more pages long with out the A.N.'s, I should at least get some credit for that!**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? I did it for the first two chapters, you all know I don't own anything!**

**X**

Danny could not describe the anger and betrayal he felt toward the time master. He couldn't believe that Clockwork had done something as harmful as to let Dan run free.

But, there was a small part of Danny's mind that doubted the unfaithfulness of the time master; there had to be a good reason for letting the evil ghost escape, whatever the reason he wanted to know it. He deserved to know and I'll be damned, he was going to make sure he found out.

While Danny was trying to get his ducks in a row, already thinking of what he was going to say to Clockwork he didn't notice the said ghost's castle looming ahead.

_"I still can't believe he would do something like this!"_

"Danny!" Sam's voice successfully tore him from his thoughts, he turned his head just the slightest to look her in the eye,

"Yes?" Danny asked, slowing to a stop, looking thoroughly confused.

"You do realize that we're at Clockwork's tower, right?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, um, yeah, o-of course." Danny stuttered, turning towards the tower.

"Yeah, sure you did." Said Tucker sarcastically.

Danny just rolled his eyes at his best friend and flew straight into the castle where they were sure to find the time master.

"CLOCKWORK!" Danny yelled into the seemingly empty room while setting Tucker and Sam down gently.

"CLOCKWORK!" Danny yelled for a second time; getting extremely frustrated.

"CLOCK-"

"I heard you the first time." Said ghost stated calmly, "Now, what brings you here?"

"Why do you ask that every time when you already know the answer? You know what, never mind, don't answer that. What I want to know is why you let Dan out of the thermos, there _is_ a reason he was in there, he's dangerous! You don't just let him out, he could hurt someone, hell he probably did hurt someone!" Now that Danny thought about it he didn't exactly check to make sure nobody was injured.

"Daniel, you must listen to me carefully, you and Dan are our only hope. You must work together to save us all, so set aside your differences if you want our worlds to last. You two are two of the same person -more or less- and the Ghost Zone needs you, Earth needs you, we all need you, both of you." At the end of his speech Clockwork changed to his elderly form, looking twice as wise as before.

"What are you talking about? Wait, wait don't tell me, let me guess, you can't tell me." Danny said, annoyed out of his mind. "I'm getting really tired of that!"

"Well, to bad, you'll find out soon enough. Now, all you can do is go home and wait, but take this advice: 'Expect the unexpected.' Be ready for anything that's thrown your way."

"I'm guessing I have to take this," Danny gestured to the thermos in his hand. "with me."

Clockwork just nodded his head, with a grin plastered to his face.

Danny just sighed, taking Sam and Tucker's hands and flew off back to the Fenton Portal. The whole way there only one thought ran through his head, _"What in the world was Clockwork talking about?"_

**X**

**Well, it's short but I think I'm going too fast, I practically jumped right into the story, I hope you guys don't mind, but there's definitely going to be a lot more chapters I just don't know how quickly they'll be up (1: 'Cause I have yet to write them. and (2: I don't know how long it will take to write them.**

**I also want to apologize if my accent seeped through in places. Ya'll have no idea how hard it was not to write "ya'" or "ya'll" instead of "you" every time.**

**Ooo I also got my cover image up. Not my original idea but I decided to go the easy route and just draw Danny with a blue and green background, oh well.**

**R&R, fav/ follow!**

**AGAIN, SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**


End file.
